Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(AT)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife May 2014 * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: Kestrel, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Swallow, Pied Wagtail, Lesser Whitethroat, 25 Whitethroat, Reed Bunting (JAH) * 3rd - Farthing Downs: Only one skylark, 5 yellowhammer, 7 linnet, 3 starlings, 1 house sparrow, (def not tree), 2 lesser whitethroat (no sight or sound of poss European bird - see entry for 26/4), 5+ whitethroat at last (3 within a 20 metre stretch), 5 maybe 6 blackcaps, 4 chiffchaff, 2 bullfinch heard. (DH) * 2nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1.45pm: Grey Heron flying medium high E (to Kelsey Park?) (GH) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake (08:00-09:30hrs) 26 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, (2 Moorhen on nests), 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail (over), 2 singing Song Thrush, 7 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, Long-tailed Tit, 6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 2nd - Lloyd Park: No sign of a Serin this morning. Several Blackcap territories and at least 1 female searching for food. 40+ Starlings, many carrying food to houses nearby (presumably young in nests), Goldcrest singing by tramstop.(JB) * 2nd - South Norwood Country Park: 5 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Lesser Whitethroat, Jackdaw (JAH) * 1st - Beddington SF: 2 Great White Egrets flew E at 1120 (Surrey Bird Club website)'' ie they flew towards Croydon and presumably were the two that subsequently turned up at Rainham RSPB - admin'' * 1st - Lloyd Park: SERIN reported from north edge at 0810. (Surrey Bird Club website) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: 1 Wheatear on Ryelands Field.(JAH) * 1st - South Norwood Lake:(08:00-09:30hrs) 22 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 08:20 Common Sandpiper, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 singing Song Thrush, 5 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Jay, 4 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) April 2014 * 30th - Central Croydon: 1040hrs Common Buzzard circling over Park Lane. (Ed Owen) * 30th - New Addington/Layhams Farm: 15 Skylarks, 20+ Blackcaps including females collecting food, 10+ Chiffchaffs, 4 Whitethroats, 3 Linnets including a pair nest building, 10 Rooks (some carrying food), 2 Mistle Thrushes, 3 Song Thrushes (remains of 2 eggs seen), 3 Stock Doves, 1 Marsh Tit in Rowdown Wood,1Bullfinch. (JB) * 30th - Kent Gate Way, Addington: 3 Skylarks, 3 Whitethroats, Chiffchaff. (JB) * 30th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Greylag Goose, 3 broods of young Coot (4,4,2), Kestrel, 2 adult Black-headed Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Swift reported, Pied Wagtail, Mistle Thrush, 19 Whitethroat, Reed Bunting.(JAH) Lunchtime - Lesser Whitethroat singing, 3+ Pheasants, 3 Greylags (JB) * 30th - South Norwood Lake (08:00:09:45hrs): pair Garganey 08:05 still there at 13:00hrs after second visit, 32 Tufted Duck. pair Great Crested Grebe (no young visible), 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 8 Blackcap, 7 Chiffchaff, 3 Jay, 6 House Sparrow (1 pair feeding young at nest site), Chaffinch, pair Goldfinch nest building (JW) As far as I am aware this is the first record of Garganey in Croydon since one at South Norwood in 1961. Admin One of the grebes was seen with a perch it had caught.(Czech Conroy) * 30th - South Norwood (Albert Rd): Jackdaw flying NW & calling (GH) * 29th - Waddon Ponds: 1 Greylag Goose, Little Grebe Herring Gull, Mistle Thrush, Collared Dove, House Sparrow, Goldfinch, Starling (Ernie Thomason) * 29th - South Norwood Country Park: Sparrowhawk, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Mistle Thrush, Sedge Warbler singing by Grass Path near big ash tree, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Bunting (JAH) * 29th - Riddlesdown: 8 Skylark, 22 Starling, 6 Linnet, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Pheasant, 2 Song Thrush, 1 Whitethroat, 2 Bullfinch, 5 Chiffchaff (J.Barnes) 3 common whitethroats and a display parachuting from a meadow pipit.(Brian Thomas) * 29th - South Norwood Lake (08:00-10:00hrs) 25 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (no visible young), 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Singing Song Thrush, 8 Blackcap, 7 Chiffchaff, 4 Jay, Long-tailed Tit, 6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 28th - Waddon Ponds: Little Gerbe, Herring Gull, Mistle Thrush, House Sparrow, Goldfinch, Starling, Grey Wagtail. (Ernie Thomason) * 28th - South Norwood Country Park: Lesser Black-backed Gull, 11 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Mistle Thrush, Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Bunting.(JAH) * 27th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Greylag Goose, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Herring Gull, 4 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, 2 Mistle Thrush, Lesser Whitethroat, 9 Whitethroat. (JAH) * 27th - Thornton Heath : Blackcap singing for over week, Grey wagtail, Stock dove (2) in garden (D Benton) * 26th - Farthing Downs: BBS highlights include 3 skylark, 3 yellohammer, 8 linnets, 3 lesser whitethroat (including one that warbled but didn't rattle - v confusing until seen, possible European origin?), 1 garden warbler, '''3 long tailed tits. (DH) * 26th - South Norwood Country Park: Cormorant, Kestrel, 19 imm. Herring Gull on island, 7 Stock Dove, 4 Swallow, Mistle Thrush, Lesser Whitethroat.(JAH) * 25th - New Addington (Rowdown area) & Layhams Farm: 10+ Skylarks, pair Stock Doves, 3 Linnets (pair + singing male), 1 Whitethroat singing, 7 Chiffchaffs, 6 Blackcaps, Treecreeper, Nuthatch (JB) * 25th - Sanderstead Plantation: 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, Nuthatch.(JB) * 24th - Addington Hills: Pair of Bullfinch, the female collecting nest material. (john parish) * 23rd - South Norwood Lake (08:00:09:45) 29 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (with 1 young on back), 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 11 Blackcap, 7 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 2 Jay, Long-tailed Tit, 8 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 23rd - South Norwood Country Park: 5 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Sand Martin, Lesser Whitethroat, 6 Whitethroat, Coal Tit, Jackdaw (JAH) * 22nd - Selsdon Wood: Jackdaw, Wren, Ring-necked parakeet, Magpie, Woodpigeon, Great tit, Blackbird, Robin, Nuthatch, Carrion Crow, Chiffchaff, Great spotted woodpecker, Blue tit, Stock dove, Bullfinch, Chaffinch, Coal tit, Pheasant, Blackcap, Long-tailed tit, Tawny owl, Collard Dove, Treecreeper, Song thrush, Goldcrest. (CNHSS) * 22nd - Riddlesdown: 3 Swallow, 5 Skylark, 8 Starling, pr Linnet, 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Pheasant (J.Barnes) 1 Lesser Whitethroat (Brian Thomas) * 22nd - South Norwood Lake 32 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (with 2 young), 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Swallow (first for year), 9 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 1 singing Goldcrest, Long-tailed Tit, 5 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 21st - South Norwood Country Park: 4 Greylag Goose, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 21st - South Norwood Lake (08:00:10:15:00hrs) 28 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (with 2 young), 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming), 3 pair Long-tailed Tit, 2 singing Song Thrush, 11 Blackcap, 8 Chifffchaff, 1 singing Willow Warbler, 1 singing Goldcrest, 2 Jay, 6 House Sparrow, c30 Starling (on playing fields), Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 21st – Riddlesdown: 45 Starlings, 25 imm Herring Gulls, 3 Song Thrush, 3 Blackcaps, 2 Chiffchaffs, 6 Linnets, 7 Skylarks, and a a somewhat late fieldfare. (Brian Thomas) * 20th - South Norwood Lake (08:00:10:00hrs) 32 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (ad with 2/3 young on back), 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming), 1 Pied Wagtail, 4/5 pair Long-tailed Tit, 3 Song Thrush (2 singing), 9 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 1 singing Goldcrest, 4 Jay, 5 House Sparrow, 5 singing Chaffinch, c10 Goldfinch (JW) * 20th - South Norwood Country Park: 7 Mute Swan north-east over lake 8am, 2 Greylag Goose, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Herring Gull (4 imm. 2 3rd winter) on island, 2 Stoc k Dove, 3 Collared Dove, Swallow, Pied Wagtail, 3 Mistle Thrush, Lesser Whitethroat (Compound), Whitethroat. A coot with young. (JAH) * 19th -South Norwood Lake (08:00:10:00hrs) Canada Goose (on nest 5 eggs), 26 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest), Coot with 4 young, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Pied Wagtail, 4 pair Long-tailed Tit (at nest sites), 2 singing Song Thrush, 11 Blackcap, 7 Chiffchaff, 1 singing Goldcrest, 2 Jay, 6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 19th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Greylag Goose took off at 6.22am, Great Crested Grebe, Mallard with 11 young, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 18 Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Whitethroat, 8 Chiffchaff (JAH) * 19th - Wandle Park: 1 Stock Dove, 7 Canada Geese, 1 Pied Wagtail, 30+ Starlings. (JB) * 19th - Waddon Ponds: 11 Canada Geese, 9 Tufted Ducks, 4 Little Grebes, 38 Coots including 6 young from broods of 2 & 4 with another 4 occupied nests, Goldcrest.(JB) * 17th - Purley Downs GC: I heard my first local area willow warbler which was singing from behind the 12th tee. (Brian Thomas) * 16th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 4pm: Grey Heron low E (to Kelsey Park?) (GH) * 16th - South Norwood Lake (08:00:10:00hrs) Canada Goose (on nest), 28 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest), Coot on nest (with 2 young), 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Long-tailed Tit, 1 Song Thrush, 12 Blackcap, 9 Chiffchaff, 1 singing Goldcrest, 5 House Sparrow, Goldfinch, Chaffinch (JW) * 15th - South Norwood Lake (08:15:10:00hrs) Canada Goose (on nest), 38 Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe (on nest), 1m Sparrowhawk, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Pied Wagtail, Long-tailed Tit, 1 singing Song Thrush, 9 Blackcap, 7 Chiffchaff, 2 Jay, 2 House Sparrow, 6 singing Chaffinch, c10 Goldfinch (JW) * 14th - Lloyd Park (late am): Sparrowhawk, singing Willow Warbler, 4 singing Chiffchaffs, 6 singing Blackcaps, pair Bullfinches. (john parish) * 13th - Coulsdon Common (08.15:10.30) 1 lesser whitethroat rattling, 5 singing chiffchaff, 7+ blackcaps, 1 willow warbler in song, 1 skylark, 2 green and 3 GS woodpeckers, 1 sparrowhawk briefly overhead, 2 bullfinches, several nuthatches, 1 stockdove, 1 mistle thrush, 3 linnets, 4 song thrushes singing (DH) * 13th - Farthing Downs (10.45:11.30) 2 bullfinches, several chiffchaffs and blackcaps, 1 buzzard thermalling, at least 6 linnets, only 2 yellowhammers visible today (DH) * 13th - South Norwood Lake (08:00:10:00hrs) Canada Goose (on nest), 42 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest), c20 Herring Gull (over), 3 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 6 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 singing Goldcrest 3 pair long-tailed Tit, 4 House Sparrow, c10 Goldfinch, 6 singing Chaffinch (JW) * 10th - Riddlesdown: 1 Sparrowhawk, 8 Linnet, 6 Skylark, 3 Chaffinch, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Pheasant (J.Barnes) '''Nightingale singing intermittently near last year's site, Tawny Owl calling in Ansley Berry Shaw at 16:50, Marsh Tit, Garden Warbler singing (my first this year), 1 Stock Dove. Good numbers of Skylarks, Chiffchaffs and Blackcaps. Just a pity about the 'travellers' encamped near Warlingham Court Farm and openly dumping yet more rubbish from a truck with no numberplates! Let's hope they are just transient passage migrants. * 9th - Riddlesdown: 1 Kestrel m, 5 Linnet, 9 Skylark, 3 Chaffinch, 1 Sparrowhawk, 2 Chiffchaff (J.Barnes) * 8th - Riddlesdown: 2 Buzzards, 2 Linnet, 8 Skylark, 2 Chaffinch 1 Sparrowhawk (J.Barnes) * 8th - Waddon Ponds: 36 Coots (4 on nests), 4 Moorhens (1 on nest), 33 Canada Geese, 4 Little Grebes, 6 Tufted Ducks, 14 Mallard, 70+ Feral Pigeons, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Mistle Thrush. (JB) * 8th - South Norwood Lake (08:15-10:15hrs) 36 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe 1 on nest (+ 2 other adults), 1ad Lesser Black-backed Gull (on lake), 3 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Blackcap (4 singing), 8 singing Chiffchaff, 2 singing Willow Warbler, 2 pair Long-tailed Tit, 4 Jay, 4 House Sparrow, 5 singing Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 7th - South Norwood Lake (08:40-10:30hrs) 42 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest), 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 singing Blackcap, 7 singing Chiffchaff, 1 singing Willow Warbler (first for year), pair Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 4 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 7th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns): 1 (possibly 2) Blackcap singing intermittently all day (GH) * 5th - Bridle Way: 17:30 Red Kite being mobbed by Jackdaws. (Steve Johnson) * 5th - South Norwood Lake (08:45-10:15hrs) Canada Goose on nest 4 eggs, 38 Tufted Duck, pair +1 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming), 2 singing Blackcap, 6 singing Chiffchaff, 2 pair Long-tailed Tit, pair Jay, 2 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 5th - Chepstow Rise: 09:22 Red Kite over to west. 17:15 Another Red Kite (or conceivably the same again) at the same altitude and heading as this morning's bird!(John Parish) * 4th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 4pm: Jackdaw high over NE (calling) - uncommon in these parts (GH) * 4th - Riddlesdown: 1 Buzzard (see this almost daily now), 7 Skylark, 1 Song Thrush.(J. Barnes) 17 Skylarks (mainly singing),12 Chiffchaffs, 3 Blackcaps, 5 Meadow Pipits, pair of Linnets, 9 Song Thrushes, 1 Marsh Tit, 50+ Jackdaws.(JB) early afternoon 2 Wheatears, Bullfinch, Kestrel, 3 Skylarks, 4 Chiffchaffs (Birding Sutton) Hi, whereabouts were the Wheatears seen? Thanks * 4th - Kings Wood: 6 Chiffchaffs, 3 Blackcaps, 1 Marsh Tit, 2 Song Thrushes, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers (1 drumming), 3 Nuthatches including one plastering up a nest hole. (JB) * 4th - New Addington area: 6 Skylarks, 7 Chiffchaffs, 4 Blackcaps, 1 Willow Warbler (my first this year), 1 Meadow Pipit, 3 Rooks.(JB) * 4th - Sanderstead Plantation: 3 Chiffchaffs.(JB) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: 13 Greylag Goose, pair Gadwall still, Kestrel, Snipe, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull. (JAH) * 2nd - Riddlesdown: Bullfinch, 4 Skylarks, 4 Chiffchaffs, Sparrowhawk, Nuthatch (Birding Sutton) * 2nd - South Norwood Country Park: 9 Greylag Goose, 2 Gadwall, 6 male Pheasant, Little Grebe, Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 5 Lesser Black-backed Gull (3 over), 5 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Sand Martin, Mistle Thrush, 7 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 4 Jackdaw, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 2nd - Pollards Hill South: Blackcap singing in known territory (MJN) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gardens) late am: Kestrel heard calling overhead, plus pair Shoveler over towards SN Lake (GH) * 1st - Ballater Road, South Croydon, 07.15: Peregrine over, heading S.E., calling loudly, second bird presumably nearby. (AJP) Archived Records 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]